A second chance at everything
by beatles1963
Summary: Harry lost everything in the war. EVERYTHING! so he goes back to fix it with Ginny. wish me luck sorry i suck at summaries I'm working on it. chapter 1 up. chapter 2 soon to follow. I should have it up by tomorrow with luck. sunday at the latest. this only goes through harry's second and third year. part 2 will be up at a later date. Peace and Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. I wish I did though… oh well I can dream can't I?**

A second chance at everything part 1

**Prologue**

17 year old Harry James Potter stood outside in the courtyard of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry facing the dark Lord Voldemort. He clutched his wand in his right hand and a bloody dagger (the one that killed dobby) in his left. "I am going to kill you Harry Potter." Voldemort spat. "Burn in hell." Harry replied. With those words the duel of the century began. Both aiming to kill or destroy the other. They threw the most lethal spells imaginable. After a long duel Voldemort seemed desperate. He conjured up a wooden stake, sent it at Harry and followed up with a killing curse. The stake hit Harry in the left side of his stomach. He crumpled to the ground. Still alive but barely. Voldemort walked up to him "Why do you fight Harry? Your order of the phoenix and your friends are dead. Why do you still fight?" "Because no one else will." He growled and raised his wand and fires a cutting curse into Voldemort's stomach. The dark lord fell to his knees but slowly rose and staggered away. Harry pulled the stake out grabbed his dagger and wand and followed him. The dark lord made it to the great hall before collapsing. Harry bent over him and stabbed him once, twice and finished with a killing curse. He then succumbed to his own wounds looking at all the bodies. His eyes locked on Ginny's cold dead brown eyes. Then everything went black….

**Chapter1: Meeting Juno**

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw everything was a drab grey hazy cloud-like color. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a woman yelled. Harry jumped. "I didn't do it!" He yelped. "Oh yes you did! Now, get up." the voice snapped. Harry turned to see an extremely pale woman with piercing silver eyes and dark brown hair. Harry stood and asked, "Who are you?" "Not now, follow me." He found it easy to keep up with her long strides due to the fact that Snape had done the same. Finally she stopped at a desk and sat down while simultaneously motioning for him to sit as well. Harry sat reluctantly. "I am Juno." The woman said. "Why am I here?" "You died that's why. And everyone died with you. That was NOT supposed to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1: Meeting Juno**

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw everything was a drab grey hazy cloud-like color. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a woman yelled. Harry jumped. "I didn't do it!" He yelped. "Oh yes you did! Now, get up." the voice snapped. Harry turned to see an extremely pale woman with piercing silver eyes and dark brown hair. Harry stood and asked, "Who are you?" "Not now, follow me." He found it easy to keep up with her long strides due to the fact that Snape had done the same quite often. Finally she stopped at a desk and sat down while simultaneously motioning for him to sit as well. Harry sat reluctantly. "I am Juno." The woman said. "Why am I here?" "You died that's why. And everyone died with you. That was NOT supposed to happen. And Guess whose fault it is." "Mine?" Harry questioned. "WRONG!" she yelled banging her fist on the desk between them. "It was your 'esteemed' Headmaster Dumbledore's. Now your girlfriend should be here in…" she looked at her pocket watch. "…30 seconds." There was a whooshing sound like wind blowing through dry leaves. Harry turned around. He saw Ginny Weasley. "Harry?" she questioned. "Yes. Gin I'm sorry." She looked at him with a blank look on her face and slowly collapsed to her knees sobbing. Harry walked over and held her. She looked at him and choked. "You heroic git. Don't ever let me lose you again." Once she calmed down Harry picked her up and sat down still holding her bridal style. "Ok. Now your headmaster has manipulated you, bound both your magic's and has stolen from you AND has placed you with terrible people so you would be dependent on him. Now before we get into that you two have a soul bond." "A what?" the couple asked. "Soul Bond." She said as though speaking to small children. Harry glared at her. "A match made in heaven you could say." Juno said. Once they got their heads wrapped around that fact they relaxed. "So Albus has manipulated us?" Juno nodded. ""So what I am saying is that you can go back in time and fix it. You will keep all your memories and knowledge and you can choose when you want to go back to." "Can we talk about it?" Ginny asked. "Oh of course go ahead." Harry and Ginny deliberated for a short time. They eventually decided on the August of Harry's second year. "Ok. One more thing your wands will not have the trace on them and you will be able to apparate without any trouble. I suspect Ginny could get the Map." She nodded. "Ok then step through that Door." A heavy oak door appeared to their left. They grasped each other's hands and stepped through.


End file.
